An empty empress
by uphotopia
Summary: I think one of Yeohwa's biggest fears is the fact that she will be tied down through marriage and be placed in a situation where she has no power. Because she's experienced that before, in the hands of Empress Yoo. The only way for her to survive until the end is to gain power.


"How is it that everybody who sits on that seat threatens me with marriage? Whether it be the person who conceived me or the person who grew up with me. You think the only way you can control a woman is through marriage. I'm disappointed. You tried to tie me down through marriage, and so, through marriage, I will become Goryeo's owner."

Yeonhwa's goal is to become the empress. It doesn't really matter how she gets there. In that sense, marriage for important women such other noble or royal ladies was a matter of life and death. In the palace, people are nothing but pawns to be used or discarded and even if she's a princess.

Yeonhwa was only able to marry So after Sue died. After Sue disappeared completely from this world, Yeonhwa could be the Empress. The first night of her marriage, it was the first night she was with her beloved man. Yeonhwa was so excited and contented that she kept hugging the emperor's neck, but the emperor was just like a statue. The emperor seems to want to say that this act is just a duty. There wasn't a single moment when Yeonhwa could win his heart.  
And now, even as the empress stood in front of him, the emperor just casually read reports from each province. He didn't even give her a look.

"Did you forget what day it is? How can you be so inattentive about your son's birthday?"

"It's enough for you to overprotect him."

Yeonhwa's patience began to run out when she saw an emperor who didn't even care about the prince's birthday.

"Your son is afraid of you. Because you think he's a contender. Your nieces are all killed by you and no one is threatening you. You've to trust your son in this situation!"

It was only when Yeonhwa mentioned her son that the emperor looked at her. He looked coldly at her. The Emperor didn't seem to have any human feelings about her. The emperor put the report down on the desk.

"I know very well those who hide their minds like your family. There's no guarantee that you and your son won't betray me."

"Your longing will become useless over time. Your heart must be directed at me, who can bear a prince, not a dead woman."

The emperor stared at the Empress for a long time and then held her by a strong grip on her chin. Yeonhwa looked as if the calm he was trying to maintain had collapsed.

"My steps will be directed to the west palace, not to you."

The west palace was a lodging house where many court ladies stayed. He also said he would sleep with low court ladies rather than choose the Empress.

"How can you say that?"

Yeonhwa tried to calm down. The man she loved was this cruel. The shame was beyond description. This was the first such insult in her life.

"So... do you still remember her?"

The emperor's expression changed at once. But it was only for a moment. Soon the emperor was reading the report with a carefree face. Now her words were poisoned with acrimony.

"She was the one who said that the people were equal. You're freeing the slaves because you can't forget her. Did you think I didn't know?"

"The reason I liberate them is to reduce the power of the nobility. Just like your family."

"Now I'm not a nobleman but a member of the imperial family. I'm your only empress!"

He never loved her. This man she loved didn't give her heart for a moment. The woman shone more in the emperor's mind, and Yeonhwa was just an empress.

She couldn't be anything to him. The emperor treated her politely in public, but rather it seemed to mock her. Yeonhwa won't get anything from him even if she has the status of an empress.

The Emperor was laughing at her. There will be no place for her in his mind. Everything was hateful when Yeonhwa thought he would probably have to live with a bitter rival all his life.

The Emperor went out of his study, and Yeonhwa sank to the floor and shouted like a madwoman. She didn't abandon her brother to live like this. She was filled with anger and contempt.

It must be an unbearable enemy because she's a rival who never gets old or broken in life. He's more persistent than she would have ever imagined. The emperor's persistent obsession about old love was making the empress a scarecrow.  
Like a punishment.


End file.
